


Starry Eyes

by StellaLux



Series: On The Terror Twins and Their Smutty Lives Together [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLux/pseuds/StellaLux
Summary: It's rare that Tommy and Nikki get the whole apartment to themselves, no Vince, no parties, no typical rockstar shit. Just them and Nikki plans to take full advantage of that all night long.I'm terrible at summaries guys, seriously.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely SailorLestrade, who may have mentioned something about wanting a fic where Nikki just took his time taking Tommy apart all night so long ago that she probably doesn't even remember mentioning it ~I'm sorry, it takes me forever to write anything!~
> 
> Anyway, I decided to make this a follow up to Piece of Your Action so this is set in that same universe but you don't have to read one to understand the other. 
> 
> Also, I have never written slow tender sex and let me just say that it is hard as hell to write and I'm still not sure that I like how it turned out but it was good practice. 
> 
> Also, as usual, editing? What editing?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~

Nikki knows that people are constantly surprised by his and Tommy’s relationship.

Not the fact that they’re together, no. He’s pretty sure the entire glam metal scene sighed a collective sigh of relief that reverberated through the entire music business when they finally stopped pining and just admitted that they were idiots who definitely liked each other as way more than bandmates and friends. Two years of them being longing, annoying, frustrated morons was definitely more than enough.

No, no one was shocked when they became a couple, anyone with eyes could see their feelings for each other plain as day even if they couldn’t themselves. But people _were_ surprised by what _kind_ of couple they were.

Nikki gets it. They were the Terror Twins, still are. They’re wild, chaotic, they drink too much, they definitely probably do too much coke when they party, they destroy property, and get into bar fights nearly every week. Thing was, that used to be all Nikki could get. That used to be his way to be close to Tommy so that’s all there was. When Tommy had wrapped his arms around Nikki’s neck that one night six months ago, tipsy off of too much whiskey and kissed him, it had changed everything.

Nikki had him now. Tommy was his just as much as he completely belonged to Tommy, and Nikki was going to cherish every fucking moment they had. He couldn’t help but wrap Tommy in his arms whenever he could, couldn’t stop himself from pulling the drummer into his lap and pressing kisses along his shoulders, calling the younger man his baby and angel and princess. He can see the expression on people’s faces, the look of shock over just how fucking _soft _he gets for Tommy.

He really couldn’t give a fuck about what they think.

Tommy warms him in a way that Nikki had only ever read about in books or heard about from shitty, unrealistic movies. Every time he smiles, or pushes his way into Nikki’s arms, the bassist feels one of the many deep, dark wounds inside of him close up and heal, his drummer’s love a balm for his beaten, battered soul.

Right now was the perfect example.

It was just them tonight, a rarity this early in the evening but for once, they hadn’t felt like going out after rehearsal. Vince had taken off nearly as soon as they had wrapped up in the studio, nothing but a wave and a yelled out ‘no fucking on the couch’ as he left and Mick had been feeling tired and a bit sore so he had gone to his own place to pass out and hopefully regain some energy.

After they had gotten home they had toyed briefly with maybe going out but it was winter in Los Angeles and the minute that the first pitter-patters of rain started beating down on their windows, Nikki knew they weren’t going anywhere.

That’s how he ended up here, on his back on their beat up old couch with Tommy curled up against him, head resting on his chest under a threadbare old blanket and watching some b-flick horror movie marathon on the small television that Vince had conned from an ex-girlfriend.

He hears and feels Tommy giggle when one of the characters in the movie gets cornered by the monster after running into the basement, the sound moving through Nikki and painting a smile on his face that he couldn’t have wiped off if he tried.

“His face, dude, he’s so surprised! Like, what did he expect when he ran into the fucking basement in the dark with a monster on the loose?” Tommy is laughing into his chest, fingertips of one hand absentmindedly playing with a lock of Nikki’s hair.

“Fucking moron.” Nikki agrees with a snicker of his own as he refocuses on the movie and not the man in his arms. It lasts all of a minute before his eyes are moving back to the mess of dyed black waves that is Tommy’s hair in front of him and his arms tighten around the drummer’s slender waist.

Tommy hums contently as Nikki presses his face to the top of his head to bury his nose in his curls, “You’re not even watching baby, I thought you wanted to see this.”

“I am watching.” Nikki argues without moving from his position. Tommy’s hair smells like coconut from the shower he took when they got home, more of an attempt to get warm than to get clean.

Tommy snorts in disbelief even as he nuzzles into Nikki’s chest. He brings one hand up to point at the tv and asks, “Then what’s the name of that character?”

Nikki doesn’t even look at the television, “Sandra.”

Tommy’s body shakes in laughter and it makes Nikki’s lips curl in a smile again, pride settling in his chest that he had made Tommy laugh like that, “Yeah Nik, HIS name is Sandra.”

Nikki laughs too before they quiet down, Tommy going back to watching the movie and Nikki back to watching Tommy.

He was so beautiful, Nikki had always thought so from the first day he had set eyes on him when he still drummed for Suite 19 and Nikki was still with London. How could he have known then that the skinny kid who looked no older than seventeen would be everything he had ever wanted and more? That he would quiet the terrible voices that whispered in his head about what a failure he was with loud bubbly chatter and more physical affection than Nikki had ever received in the combined total of his life?

He couldn’t have, so maybe it wasn’t love at first sight but it was love at second sight and that was still pretty damn miraculous if you asked Nikki because he knew that he was gone for Tommy just minutes into their first conversation at that shitty little diner after his last show with London.

Nikki slides a hand to creep up under his t-shirt that Tommy is wearing. He loves when Tommy wears his shirts, Tommy may be just a bit taller than him but he is just so damn slender, Nikki’s clothes always hang loose off of his narrower shoulders and expose his collarbones in a way that shouldn’t be so distractingly sexy considering Nikki sees his lover in skin tight leather and fishnets on a regular basis. But it is and Nikki prescribes it to his own possessive nature, something about Tommy in his clothing satisfying a primal urge to lay claim to his boyfriend.

He rests his hand on the warm smooth skin of Tommy’s lower back and lights up inside at the shiver he gets when he starts rubbing his thumb back and forth over the dip that his spine makes.

Tommy shifts against him and Nikki almost stops his petting but Tommy whines and the bassist continues his motions as Tommy speaks again, “I bet you’d do well in a horror movie baby, you’d definitely survive I think.”

“You think so?” Nikki murmurs, lips pressing kisses into Tommy’s hair.

“Mmm-hmm. You’d be the hero left at the end, alive after kicking some monster ass.”

Nikki laughs before smiling deviously, “You’d die in like the first ten minutes.”

“HEY!” Tommy twists in his hold and moves to straddle Nikki’s hips, face full of a mock offended expression and Nikki’s hands rest on his thighs like they were pulled there by magnets.

The lights are off in their apartment but the glow from the black and white movie on the television is enough to light Tommy up. Nikki is sentimental enough right now to momentarily think that’s because light is just drawn to Tommy, no matter the source it reaches out to bathe the younger man in its glow, as if it can sense Tommy’s own light inside of him.

“I’ll have you know Sixx that I would last until at least half way through.” Tommy says with indignation coloring his voice.

Nikki smiles wide again as he looks up at the drummer, “So even you admit you wouldn’t survive.”

Tommy sighs sadly, “Yeah, I’d die. I would be the tragic death that no one wants but pushes the hero to survive. You know, if I didn’t die doing something fucking stupid first.”

Nikki smiles as Tommy chuckles at himself a little bit, “Nah, you’d live babe.”

The drummer leans forward, hands on Nikki’s chest to support himself and the way the t-shirt he’s wearing slips to one side and nearly falls off of his shoulder, his curls slipping to frame his face just so, big brown eyes sparkling in the light of the television, it all combines together to create Nikki’s own personal vision of heaven.

“Even I know I’d die Nik but thanks for the support.” Tommy grins and leans down to rub his nose against Nikki’s in a small affectionate gesture and Nikki is sure that he doesn’t know just how much little things like that make his heart beat out of his chest, fill him with a warmth that is so contrasting to his previous chill that it’s almost painful as it spreads through him.

Tommy has always done things like that though. Even before they finally got together, even when they had just met and were still getting to know each other. The drummer is a physically affectionate person in general and he’s always hugging and touching people but he was always just so soft with Nikki. He was constantly cuddling into Nikki’s side and laying his head on Nikki’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek, almost as if he could sense how little Nikki had been touched like that in the past and made it his personal mission to remedy that.

It used to drive him crazy back when they still hadn’t admitted their feelings to each other. Because Nikki was sure that those little touches meant so much more to him than they did to Tommy. Now though, they drive him crazy in a different way.

Tommy backs away just a little bit, still only a few inches away from him and Nikki knows that he must be looking at Tommy with his ‘forever’ eyes. That’s what Tommy calls them, says that sometimes Nikki will look at him like he’s planning their next one hundred years together. He always knows when he’s looking at Tommy like that because Tommy gets this answering softness in his own gaze.

Nikki raises a hand off of Tommy’s thighs to cup the side of his face, fingers pushing into the curls slightly to keep them back, smiling softly when Tommy presses into his touch, “You wouldn’t die babe, because I’d never let anything happen to you. That monster can kiss my ass.”

The smile that slowly spreads across Tommy’s face absolutely takes Nikki’s breath away. How many lyrics has that smile inspired him to write? How many songs that will probably never make it to the public but that he hums to Tommy in bed were inspired by that expression? Nikki could make more platinum records than any artist in history, he could play to the biggest crowd in the world, could make it into the Rock N’ Roll Hall of Fame, but he would never be as proud as when he puts that look on Tommy’s face.

He uses the hand on Tommy’s cheek to pull him forward and presses their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. Nikki feels Tommy’s quiet gasp against him before the drummer is breaking their kiss to run his lips against Nikki’s jaw.

“My hero.” Tommy breathes out against his skin as Nikki drags his other hand over Tommy’s hip and underneath his shirt to pet at the soft warm skin of his waist.

“I’m hardly a hero, angel.” Nikki means it. The things that he’s done in his life hardly qualified him for such a position. There’s a darkness in him, maybe it was always there or maybe it was planted by his childhood, watered and grown by the early events of his life but whatever the case, Nikki can’t even begin to see himself in such a light.

“You are to me Nik, leather and chains and tattoos and all. My punk hero.” Tommy says it so earnestly, staring into his eyes with that tender expression that makes Nikki understand what Tommy means by ‘forever eyes’.

Nikki pulls him in for another kiss, firmer this time but still slow, just a press of their mouths against each other until he sneaks his tongue out to lick gently at Tommy’s bottom lip. The drummer opens up for him immediately, without hesitation, and Nikki reaches his tongue inside Tommy’s mouth to taste him. He could never get tired of this, of the way Tommy feels under his hands, under his mouth, could never tire of the taste of him on his tongue.

He feels a subtle tremor move through Tommy’s body as he curls his tongue around the younger man’s and he hears the whine that Tommy makes high in his throat. They have so many speeds to their relationship and when they fuck, both typically favoring the type of all-out throw down where they both lose control nowadays. Nikki knows that Tommy loves it when Nikki dominates him, when he fucks him hard and fast and barely gives him any time to recover before wrecking him all over again but he knows his lover so well. He knows that Tommy might love to get ruined, but nothing gets Tommy whining faster than when Nikki takes him apart slowly and that’s what Nikki wants right now. He wants the drummer falling apart under him in a way that makes Tommy feel every ounce of love that Nikki possesses for him.

Nikki moves the hand he has on Tommy’s face to sweep back and cradle the back of his head, fingers twisting in his curls, keeping him steady as he sits up so that Tommy is seated in his lap, not once breaking the contact of their lips as he continues to map out the drummer’s mouth. Tommy is whining louder for him now and when Nikki pulls back to catch his breath, the sound becomes unmuffled and it has Nikki surging forward to press kisses up and down the column of Tommy’s throat as the drummer buries his hands in Nikki’s hair.

“I love you Tommy,” Nikki breathes out against the skin of Tommy’s neck, determined to kiss every square inch of his body before the night is over, “Love you so fucking much angel, you got no idea.”

Tommy slides his hands from Nikki’s hair down to smooth over his neck and shoulders before cupping his bassist’s face in both hands and kissing him again, “I love you too Nik, god I love you baby.”

Nikki runs his hands over every plane and curve of Tommy’s body before settling on his hips and lower back, rubbing at the small of his back in a way that spreads heat through Tommy’s hips and makes him moan against the bassist’s lips, grinding down against where he can feel Nikki’s erection through their underwear beneath him. Nikki continues to pet at the warm skin as Tommy rocks his hips softly against him, little moans and gasps escaping his lips until he presses a kiss to Nikki’s ear, “Take me to bed Nik, I want to feel it, wanna feel how much you love me.”

The bassist can’t do anything but obey, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and standing, blanket falling away as the drummer wraps his legs around Nikki’s hips and reconnects them in a kiss. Nikki’s feet take them to their bedroom by muscle memory, his eyes closed to savor the pure feeling of Tommy’s lips against his own, the sounds of his pleasure over the soft rain fall on their windows. They won’t be here for much longer, soon they’ll be picking out a house of their own and Nikki will have to relearn his way through it without the use of his eyes because the thought of separating himself from Tommy for even a moment while they’re like this is unbearable.

For now though he gets them into their room without any issue, not bothering to shut the door since Vince won’t be home tonight. He leans far enough over the bed to gently lay Tommy down before straightening back up and moving to grab a bottle of lube from on top of their dresser and pulling off his shirt and underwear easily, mindful of Tommy’s wanting brown eyes watching him.

He sees Tommy go to follow his lead and grab at the hem of his own shirt so he moves to settle in between Tommy’s legs and grabs the drummer’s hand, setting the lube next to them before taking Tommy’s other hand as well and pressing them both to the bed on either side of his head, dipping down to kiss him deep and devouring. 

“Just stay there angel, I’m gonna take care of you.” Nikki presses one more kiss to Tommy’s lips before he sits back on his knees and takes Tommy’s left ankle in his hands, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder and turning his face to kiss at the bone before slowly moving his lips up his calf.

Tommy takes a shuddering breath as he feels Nikki’s lips on him and sighs his name, “N-_nikki_.”

His tone of voice makes Nikki pause and exhale shakily himself at the raw emotion filling his heart right now, “I’ve got you baby.”

He continues his path and stops to suck at the thin skin behind Tommy’s knee, delighting in the twitch Tommy’s hips make and the whimper he releases before he moves up further to kiss and suck at the soft skin of Tommy’s inner thigh.

“Oh god Nikki, please… please just hurry.” Tommy moans as he squirms and arches in Nikki’s hold.

Nikki places a firm hand on Tommy’s hip to keep him down and still, nipping sharply at a spot on his thigh in reprimand, “Not tonight angel, I’m taking my time tonight.”

Tommy whines as he tries to push closer to Nikki’s mouth but the bassist just moves to the other leg and gives it the same treatment going down. The drummer is trembling by the time Nikki gets down to his right ankle and the bassist would normally take mercy on him at this point but he’s too caught up in Tommy right now to even consider hurrying this along. Instead he just slides his hands back up Tommy’s legs and starts pushing the t-shirt up so he can suck and nibble on Tommy’s hipbones, fingers sneaking under the material to tweak and rub at Tommy’s nipples.

The drummer’s legs are spreading wider automatically and shaking on either side of him, back arched and hips rolling up against nothing as he whimpers and calls out for him so sweetly.

Nikki places a few simple kisses to the skin underneath Tommy’s belly button as he skims his fingertips down his waist until he’s gripping the material of Tommy’s underwear, leaning back to watch as he pulls them away, the drummer’s legs coming back together to let him slip them down before promptly spreading open again once they’re off.

Nikki groans at that, Tommy is always so open, so wanton in bed that it never fails to drive him crazy. Looking at him now, face and shoulders flush, curly hair messy, eyes hooded and dazed as they stare into Nikki’s and long legs spread for him, Nikki swears that he has never seen anything so fucking beautiful.

He lets Tommy pull him down when the drummer’s hands find his shoulders, ducking to kiss him again as he slides his hands underneath Tommy’s body and clutches his close. Tommy wraps his legs around Nikki’s waist again and the bassist hisses when the drummer rolls his hips up against his. He knows what Tommy is trying to do, knows that he’s trying to goad Nikki into going faster, into just fucking him already but Nikki isn’t going to fall for it.

The bassist breaks free of Tommy’s hold and gently turns him over onto his stomach, pushing his shirt up and keeping Tommy’s hips pinned down as he presses his lips to the top of his spine.

“Nikki, nngh, baby, please, you’re killing me.” Tommy whines as Nikki moves his mouth down the length of his back and the older man can’t help but smirk against his skin when a rough suck midway down his spine has Tommy moaning and pushing his ass up against his hold. The further down his back Nikki gets the louder Tommy moans and when he pulls the younger boy’s hips up to settle him on his knees and sucks harshly at the base of his spine above his tailbone Tommy whines so loud and high pitched he surprises even himself.

“I’m getting there angel, gonna make you feel so good Tommy, I promise.” Nikki runs his hands reverently over Tommy’s ass, gripping both cheeks in his hands and spreading him apart delicately. Tommy is panting below him, hands fisted in the sheets of their bed and Nikki moans himself as he leans in to lick over his lover’s entrance.

Tommy lets out a surprised yelp, arches his back and spreads his legs further and the motion sends heat rushing through Nikki’s abdomen, encourages him to lick another wet stripe over the rim before firming his tongue up and slipping it inside.

He loves eating Tommy out, it’s honestly one of his favorite things to do because Tommy responds so beautifully, whatever tenuous control he had before completely leaving him and the high gasping keens he makes drive Nikki insane. Nikki thrusts his tongue in and out of Tommy, making sure to curl it up and rub as hard as he can against the walls of his hole, reveling in the scream Tommy lets out.

Nikki has never had a lover that drove him like this. Before Tommy, sex was purely for his benefit, of course he wanted his partner to feel good but that was secondary to his own pleasure. With Tommy it’s completely flipped. He couldn’t care less if he ends up coming after this, all that matters to him is making Tommy feel as good as he can because seeing Tommy in pleasure, seeing him come because of Nikki is more satisfying than any orgasm he has ever had with anybody else.

Nikki pulls back to catch his breath and watches lustfully as Tommy’s hips squirm in his hold and his entrance clenches around nothing. He leans forward and presses kisses and nips to Tommy’s cheeks as he lets go, reaching out to grab the lube and slicking up his fingers before pressing one inside slowly.

Tommy gives him a satisfied moan and then releases one fist to reach back for him and Nikki bends over to press his chest to his back and threads his fingers through the back of Tommy’s hand, pressing it back down to the mattress and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, all the while thrusting his finger into him, adding a second slick digit when Tommy starts pushing his hips down onto it.

Tommy breaks their kiss to gasp as Nikki’s two fingers stretch him out and the bassist presses his forehead to Tommy’s temple, the air between them warm from the drummer’s panting breaths and Nikki basks in the intimacy.

“_Nikki_!” Tommy keens loudly suddenly, eyelids fluttering over those pretty brown eyes that Nikki so adores, hips stuttering and walls clenching around his fingers tightly. Nikki knows that he must have hit Tommy’s prostrate so he keeps that same angle as he drives in again with three fingers this time and Tommy collapses, chest to the bed and face buried in the pillow as he sobs from the pleasure.

Nikki releases Tommy’s hand and carefully tilts his head to the side so he can kiss the drummer’s cheek. He’s painfully hard now, throbbing with need as he feels how tight Tommy is around his fingers, as he watches his lover falling apart beneath him, more drunk off of Tommy’s whines and whimpers than any liquor could get him.

“Nikki, N-nik please, I-i need more, _please baby_.” Tommy moans as Nikki bites gently at his earlobe, fingers still curling up against that spot that makes his toes curl.

Nikki breathes out a shaky breath, “Tell me what you want baby, I’ll give it to you, always. Give you anything you could ever want Tommy.”

Tommy whimpers again, one hand reaching up behind him to tangle in Nikki’s hair, “You, Nikki, I want you, baby I want you inside me, please.”

Nikki groans, pulling his fingers out and kissing Tommy’s cheek again to soothe him when he whines at the loss of fullness, “Anything for you Tommy.”

The bassist runs his hands down the length of Tommy’s back and grips his hips, turning him onto his back, settling between his legs and sighing when Tommy’s hands find his face. Nikki stares into Tommy’s eyes and sees everything, everything that he never thought that he would have staring back at him. The pure, unconditional love shining in Tommy’s bright brown eyes steals the breath right out of lungs, beckons him in a way that’s impossible for him to resist. He curls one hand into Tommy’s curls as he surges forward to kiss him, his other hand holding on to his cock as he pushes forward into Tommy.

Nikki watches as Tommy tosses his head back, a shuddering moan escaping him as Nikki bottoms out while the bassist rests his weight on his forearms on either side of Tommy, pressing his mouth against the drummer’s throat as he pants and tries to catch his own breath.

Being inside of Tommy is unlike anything else. The pleasure is one thing, Tommy is hot and tight around him, it makes him dizzy with how absolutely good it is, leaves him wanting it all the time. But it’s more than that with his drummer, it’s the idea of them being connected, it’s how Nikki only feels whole when he is a part of Tommy like this, cradled inside of him, home.

Nikki feels Tommy bring his shaking legs up to wrap around his waist and the younger man uses that leverage to roll his hips up, sending Nikki deeper into him and making him gasp out, “Move, Nikki, need you to move now.”

One of Nikki’s hands next to Tommy’s head sinks into his hair and the other travels down his body to grip the outside of his thigh as he pulls out slowly enough to feel every inch of Tommy’s walls around him, pushing back in just as slowly to feel how he opens up to him, groaning as the drummer mewls, hands coming up to clench around Nikki’s back and keep him close.

Nikki rolls his hips languidly between Tommy’s legs, fucking him deep and slow, savoring every gasped moan, every loud cry when Nikki hits his prostrate, every sob when Nikki grinds his hips between thrusts.

He picks up his pace just a little, one arm releasing his grip on Tommy’s thigh to wrap around his lower back and lift his hips so that he’s at a perfect angle to slide right into the spot that makes Tommy see stars.

Tommy moans loud and long, fingertips pressing into the muscle of Nikki’s back and pulling the man on top of him down to press their lips together in what cannot technically be defined as a kiss, both too far gone to do more than pant and moan against each other’s mouth.

A particularly deep thrust has Tommy gasping and clenching even tighter around Nikki’s cock and the bassist hangs his head and grunts as a wave of pure pleasure washes over him, squeezing Tommy’s lower body even closer to him. Tommy’s fingers sink into his hair and card through the strands frantically as he presses kisses to Nikki’s forehead.

“Nikki, oh god… so good baby,” Tommy whimpers against his skin, pushing back against the bassist’s thrusts as well as he can with Nikki’s hold on him, “You love me so good Nik, please don’t stop.”

Nikki breaths sharply through his nose as Tommy talks, his words lighting him on fire like they always do and Nikki wraps his other arm around Tommy’s shoulders tightly, straightening up so he’s kneeling with Tommy held up in his arms and straddling his lap. Gravity drags Tommy down onto his cock and forces him deeper and the feeling of Tommy surrounding him is overwhelming to the point of incoherency as he thrusts up into his drummer, making Tommy throw his head back and wail, rolling his hips down without even thinking about it.

Nikki rests his head against Tommy’s shoulder as he drives into him over and over, mouthing over his sweat slicked skin and barely aware of what he’s saying as he whispers out praises, “My beautiful angel, so sweet baby. Can’t believe you’re mine, absolutely blows me away, are you close baby, shit, I’m so close, you feel so fucking good Tommy.”

Tommy nods desperately as he continues to moan, tears filling his eyes and one sliding down his cheek at the pleasure and emotion overpowering him.

“I’m close, _nngh_, god I’m close Nik. Wanna come with you, make me come with you, _please_.” Tommy’s pleas may as well be commands because Nikki is sliding his hand from the drummer’s shoulders to slip between them and grasp Tommy’s cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts as Tommy cries out, more tears escaping his eyes.

It only take a few slides of Nikki’s hand and another deep thrust inside of him to make Tommy come, the way the drummer’s mouth falls open to whisper Nikki’s name so brokenly and the way his hole contracts around Nikki drags the bassist right along with him. His hands grasp on to Tommy to hold him close, groaning at the bliss that envelops him as he spills his release into him.

Nikki holds on to him as they tremble from the force of their orgasms, pressing kisses to Tommy’s collarbones that are exposed by the shirt he’s still wearing as he listens to the quiet little whimpers Tommy makes with his aftershocks.

He feels Tommy running his hands through his damp hair absentmindedly and sighs when the drummer cradles his head against his shoulder.

“Nikki Sixx, you better not ever fucking leave me because you’ve ruined me for anyone else, Jesus.” Tommy sounds exasperated, but so damn fond and satisfied that Nikki grins.

“Gotta keep you hooked baby, I’m trying to keep you forever here you know.” Nikki leans back, cupping Tommy’s face and rubbing a tear streak away with his thumb.

Tommy smiles, dipping down to kiss him briefly, “I’m never going anywhere Nik, not if I can help it. Except if a monster is after us then I’m out of here because we both know that I would die in no time doing something dumb like throwing a whiskey bottle at it or something.”

They both laugh at that and the movement jolts Tommy in his lap enough to make Nikki moan and start to harden again, the drummer gasping at the feeling of the bassist stretching him as he grows, “Fuck, already Nik?”

Nikki smirks, “I already told you didn’t I baby?”

Tommy yelps as Nikki lays him down and rolls his hips into him, pressing forward to whisper in his ear, “I’m taking my time with you tonight.”

The drummer moans at that, “Forget the monster, you’re definitely going to be the death of me Sixx.”

Nikki laughs giddily before capturing Tommy’s lips is a ravenous kiss, intent on showing his angel how much he loves him for the rest of the night.


End file.
